In Which Elsword Has a Fever and Add Isn't Helping
by 96thPerson
Summary: Formally requested by Shizukana Yuki- Elsword has been training way too hard recently, and everyone notices... And Chung is the one there for him when he passes out sick with a fever, so he takes care of his best friend a little too well... DCIS, ElswordxChung, yaoi n'stuff lol


Ahhhh I finally finished this =w= I had a really good drive and then couldn't finish it, but I sat myself down and just did it.

This was formally requested by Shizukana Yuki and I'm soooo sorry it took so long! I hope this fic is to your liking!

* * *

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Add: Lunatic Psyker

Raven: Blade Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Eve: Code Empress

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Elesis: Blaxing Heart

* * *

Raven could feel Elsword's swings getting weaker. Aisha saw how flushed he was. Elesis could feel how hot his body was when he sat next to her. Add was just the one to say it out loud.

"Yo, Elbrat. You have a fever."

"What? No, I don't. I'm fine." Elsword replied, glaring at Add. The unofficial member of the Elgang crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Really now? Why are you so hot then? Are you blushing 24/7 now? Does someone get you hot and bothered?"

"No, it's just a sunburn or something." Elsword snapped, turning away from the other teen and staggering towards the door. A small noise came from his throat and his knees buckled, and Add was suddenly at his side, lifting him up.

"What did I just say to you!" The white-haired teen chided, trying to help Elsword to a chair. The red-head slapped his hands away and stood. "I'm fine! I just tripped, don't be such a mother hen!"

"Kid, you're gonna pass out if you keep going. Just go get some rest or something." Add sighed, carding his hand through his hair. "Sweat it out or something. I don't know, I don't get sick, but seriously you need to rest."

"Sanders is in serious danger though!" Elsword stated, looking up at the almost-Nasod. "If I don't get stronger, how can I help the people here? And how can we find a cure for Ara's brother? I can't stop training."

"Yeah, you can, if you don't want to kill yourself." Add deadpanned. "Just a nap. Like, twenty minutes. I'm being nice to you here."

"I know that and it's kind of creepy." Elsword retorted. He stood again, pushing weakly at Add's shoulder. "I'm _fine_, quit worrying so much."

Add backed off, there was no use reasoning with the boy. He put his hands up in a placating gesture and let Elsword head for the door. "Okay kid, see if you get sympathy from me when you pass out."

"I'll be _fine, mother._" Elsword hissed finally, and left the room.

* * *

He could literally feel the strength in his arms fading as he fought. It was a three on three spar, he, Rena, and Elesis versus Raven, Ara, and Chung. Being the only melee attacker on his team, he had to expel most of his energy getting around Chung's gunshots and rushing Ara before she let En loose.

Rena held her ground, firing arrow after arrow at the noirettes on the other team. Elesis and Chung were locked in a deadly exchange of bullets and fireballs, the surrounding damage to the weeds and desert grasses would probably make any pyromaniac and technician jealous.

Raven yelled a battle cry and swung his sword in a downward arc, sending a blue crescent of energy at Rena. The slice hit her, and she blocked with her bow, but the force of impact sent her sliding back allong the ground. Raven was on her in an instant, his sword at her throat. She gasped, and struggled to throw him off.

"Sorry, dear. You're out. That's two deaths, spar's over for you." Raven stated, standing and helping her up. She huffed and crossed her arms. "No fair, you only ever go for me."

"It's because I love you so much." Raven laughed, kissing her forehead. "I'll go for Aisha next time."

Rena flushed lightly, and turned away with a pout on her face. Raven laughed and turned back to the spar, his eyes landing on Ara- actually En- and Elsword. She was kneeling by his side, and he was leaning heavily on his sword, sweat pouring off his face. Raven made a hand movement and said, "Rena. Something's wrong with Elsword. Come on."

She glanced over, and upon seeing the boy collapsed on the floor, looked up at En. The fox shrugged and waved them over, and the archer and the swordsman sprinted across the field.

"En, what happened?" Raven demanded, kneeling down next to the boy. Elsword was breathing heavily, his skin and clothing soaked with sweat, yet he was shivering so badly it was like he had hypothermia.

"I don't know I just-" the white faded from her hair and it fell in long black strands over her shoulders, red eyes returning to gold. "He got my spear away from me and then went in for the kill, but immediately after he just collapsed. This is about as far back to his feet as he got."

Raven and Rena nodded at each other. "Rena, get Chung and Elesis. Ara, go find Eve. Help her to find a simple cure for fever."

The girls nodded, and rushed off to do their specific jobs. Raven turned back to Elsword and rested a hand on his back. "Elsword."

He gripped the hilt if his blade harder, his knuckles turning white. Raven held his shoulder and shook. "Elsword."

"I-I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"You're not fine."

"No, I am. Honestly."

"You're a horrible liar."

Elsword glared at Raven, and let out a shaky breath. His hair was plastered to his forehead and neck, whatever was spilling over his shoulders soaked with sweat. "Add told you I was sick, didn't he. He's such a mom! I said I was fine!"

"If fine for you is having a one-hundred degree fever and passing out, then yes, you're fine. But to us, you're sick. If you can't move or pass out on an actual battle field, what good will you be to anyone?" Raven asked, sternness in his voice. Elsword rolled his eyes, slowly standing up. "Please, you're just overly concerned. I'm not going to pass out..."

He was walking away as he said this, and the sentence died in his throat as he collapsed backwards. Coincidentally, Rena, Elesis, and Chung were running over, and the prince was the one to catch him. He kneeled down, holding Elsword to his chest, and shook the red-head. "Yo, Elsword. Elsword!"

"He's burning up. Elsword you idiot, I told you you were sick!" Elesis scolded, kneeling next to the two boys. She looked about ready to hit her brother for his stupidity. "What an idiot! He never listens!"

"I guess Add mentioned something too." Raven nodded, standing and crossing his arms. Rena nodded as well, one if her arms crossing over her stomach. Chung gathered Elsword into his arms, and with Elesis' help, managed to pick him up. "Guys, help me get him to his room. He needs rest."

The small precession moved quickly and efficiently back to the inn they were staying at. Chung and Elesis took Elsword to his room and laid him down on his bed so he could sleep. Aisha and Eve ran in, Eve with a small vial of _something_ and Aisha holding four bags of ice. She laid one down against his forehead, then one under his neck, and passed the rest to Chung. "Put them under his arms, I'm not doing that."

Chung sighed and gave her a sullen look. "Aisha, he could be dying."

The Mage stuck her tongue out. "You already have them. And I don't want him to tickle me again, I'll actually die this time!" With that, she bounded out of the room to report the news to Rena.

Chung glowered after her and handed a bag to Elesis. They simultaneously placed the bags under Elesword's arms, nestling them as close to his armpit as possible. Eve passed over the vial to the conscious red-head, and instructed, "Give this to him when he wakes. It will make him slightly more delirious, but the fever will go down. Give him some tonight and some tomorrow morning and he should be fine in a day or so."

"Thanks, Eve." Elesis sighed, and took the vial. "Stupid brat better wake up, so I can punch him back into unconciousness."

Chung chuckled. "Leave the punching to me, or at least let me get a good one in."

"I don't think violence is the best way to solve this." Eve responded. Elesis laughed loudly, her shoulders shaking. "It's a joke, hon."

"Ah. I remember you saying something about that." The queen's brow crinkled. "And don't call me 'Hun.'"

"Hon, Eve, H-O-N. Like honey. It's a nick name and... Ya know what go Elgoogle it or something." Elesis sighed, shooing her away. "We'll take care of Els."

The Nasod left the room, and Elesis turned back to her brother. She and Chung sat by him for a good few hours, before Rena returned to the room. "Hey.. You've been crammed in here for at least three and a half hours, why don't you come downstairs? We've all eaten but there's still some soup left."

"I'll come down." Elesis said, standing and stretching her arms above her head. "I'll be up in a little while, Kay Chung?"

"Yeah. I'll just be here." The blonde adjusted the ice packs around Elsword's body, moving them so the colder parts were pressed to his heated skin. "Just bring me some food. And some for Elsword as well, in case he gets up."

"Ya know, you don't have to stay with him all night..." Elesis told him, giving the boy a small smile. He looked up at her, then back at Elsword. "I... I know. We'll switch off in an hour or two."

"Alright... I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

_A half hour passes quite quickly,_ Chung thought, bringing the bowl of lukewarm soup to his lips and downing it in a few gulps. Elesis and the gang had stayed in the kitchen and conversed for a good half hour, before the red-haired knight returned to his room and gave him the soup. She pat his back and left, retiring for the night along with the rest of the Elgang (save Add, because he never actually slept).

Chung watched Elsword, feeling at his forehead. He was still hot to the touch, and Aisha had to bring in new bags of ice. Although the red head had cooled down, his fever was still running high, way too high for his liking.

A small lock of sweat soaked red hair caught between Chung's fingers. He rubbed the stands together, eyes closing. Even then, Elsword's hair was still soft, something he'd always found odd. Leaning closer, Chung watched Elsword's eyelids squirm, then scrunch tightly and flutter open. "Rena?"

"No. It's just Chung." The Prince replied, smiling. Blue eyes flew wide, and Elsword surged forward and locked Chung in a sloppy kiss, arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him down. Chung wanted to sink into those rough lips, he really did, but Elsword was sick and delirious and he didn't want to take advantage of that.

He pulled back and pushed Elsword down, giving him a nervous smile. "What was that about?"

"I'm glad it's you." He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. "Got any food?"

"I do, actually. Soup." He helped Elsword sit up and put the bowl in front of him, hoping the fact it was mixed with medicine would fly right over his sharp senses. Elsword wrinkled his nose, but opened his mouth so Chung could feed it to him. "It tastes like chicken."

"It is chicken." Chung replied, giving the boy another spoon. Elsword took the food with out so much as a complaint, and soon, the bowl was empty. "That wasn't so bad."

"Nope. Good soup, right?" Chung said, leaning against the side of Elsword's bed. The red head nodded. "'Should sleep now. Come'ere."

Chung looked at the small bed, then up at Elsword. "I don't think two fully grown men are going to fit."

"Dude, we've got another few months till we're twenty, you'll fit. Now come here and sleep with me." Elsword demanded. Chung shrugged and sighed, pulled his shirt over his head, and crawled into the bed with his boyfriend. As he was settling into the bed, Elsword pulled the prince flush against himself. "Actually, you know what I want? It's way to hot in here, why don't you strip me down and cool me off?"

"Elsword, you're pretty much naked already, and you need some sleep." Chung tried to say, but Elsword was already kissing at his neck, his fingers slithering up Chung's belly. "Y-you're sick..."

If it was any other circumstance, Chung would have pinned Elsword down and ravished him completely. But he was sick, and seriously delirious and Jesus Christ wow okay why were his hands in his pants-

A breathy growl found it's way out of Chung's throat, and he rocked into Elsword's hands. "I swear, you're going to regret this..."

"Don't care." Elsword replied with a smirk, thumbing the head. Chung swore quietly and leaned back on his knees, straddling Elsword's hips. He pulled the boy's hands from his pants and shoved them down by his head, holding his wrists in place. "I'll help cool you down then."

Chung reached over and grabbed one if the ice bags, opening the top and pulling out two cubes. He swirled them in his hand, as if they were medicine balls, and started trailing his hand up Elsword's arm. He ran the cubes over his shoulder and close to the pit if his arm, earning a bitten-back moan. Watching Elsword's face intently, Chung swirled the cubes around his chest, maneuvering them both around his nipple so they circled in unison. Elsword keened, back arching into Chung's touch, digging the cubes into his flesh.

Chung couldn't tell if the heavy blush was his fever or his actual blush. He switched to the other nipple but wasn't so successful with the placement of the ice. After trying a couple of times, he gave up and pressed his lips against the chilled skin, forcing a groan from Elsword's lips as his entire body tensed. "Wh-where did you-..."

"Elsword, I'm from Hamel, I know how to use ice." Chung deadpanned, earning himself a smile. The red head laughed quietly, a near-hoarse whisper, and kissed Chung's ear. He wrapped his legs around the boy's waist and pulled himself up slightly, rubbing against his cock. "Where else ya gonna put that then?"

"They should be small enough..." Chung mused, swiping them quickly over Elsword's belly again. He poised two fingers at Elsword's entrance, and looked up at him. "You ready? I'm moving."

The fingers pressed into Elsword heated walls. Chung could feel his muscles clench, forcing him to pause for a moment. With a low moan, Elsword collapsed against the bed, still holding Chung's shoulders. "S-sorry, you just hit-"

Chung raised both his eyebrows. "Did i really? That fast?"

The red head bit his lip. "Y-yeah."

A devilish smirk ran across the prince's lips, and he pulled his fingers out. A confused noise fell from Elsword's mouth, only to be replaced with a yelp at the cold sensation pressing into him. "Ch-Chung-!"

"Shh, it's safe, don't worry. They're small enough not to hurt you. It'll be quick, especially with your super-heated body." Chung explained, rubbing his hand comfortingly against Elsword's back. The boy held onto his neck, his legs wrapped around Chung's waist and hips. "I-it's melting- I can feel it melting inside-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Chung soothed, kissing along Elsword's shoulder and neck. "Focus on the feeling. You'll cool down in no time."

'Or heat back up again.' The Prince thought wryly. He slid a second ice cube in, the small chunk already melted and slick, and it slid easily into the boy below him. Elsword moaned, biting at Chung's neck, his hips twitching. "I-it- it's melting and I can feel it flowing out- Chung, oh god Chung-"

Chung didn't wait. He slid against Elsword's cock with his own once, then pulled back and aligned himself with the boy's entrance. "I'm moving."

Elsword tried to protest but all noise died in his throat, drowned out by a groan as Chung pushed the head in. A loud squelch slid between them, the melted ice pushing itself out of Elsword's body. Chung slid in till he was hilted, and gave Elsword a smile. "You're so hot..."

"Th-thank you." Elsword managed, rutting upwards as Chung started pulling out. The two started with a hectic rhythm, but it slowly became more united as Chung got closer to his climax. Elsword threw his head back and let out a near-scream, which Chung caught easily. Their kiss was heated, sloppy, Elsword smearing his lips against the side of Chung's mouth as the prince pulled back with a gasp. In no time, he was filling Elsword with his cum, milking the other boy for all he was worth with his free hand.

The two collapsed into the bed, Elsword sprawled out as Chung clung close to him. They panted quickly, breaths becoming one the longer they lay there. "Oh... My god..."

"Best medicine I have ever had." Elsword mumbled, taking a deep gulp of air. Chung moaned quietly in agreement, pulling the blanket up over their legs. He glanced up at Elsword and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "Do you feel better?"

"Well I don't feel super hot..." Elsword replied, running his fingers through Chung's hair. The prince smirked, and pet his boyfriend's stomach. "We'll clean this up in the morning, I'm tire-"

"Bravo." Add congratulated, clapping quietly. The two boys yelped and sat up straight, looking over at him. "H-how long-?"

"Me? Pretty sure nine inches. But we can test that out-" He was cut off by the pillow thrown at his face. "that's not what I'm talking about! How long have you been there!"

"Oh. Well, Elsword, I just got here, but if you must know, I was listening to you outside. I really like your voice. Elsword, let me hear you scream while I dissect you-!"

"Add get the hell out!" Chung yelled, throwing another pillow. The wannabe-Nasod dodged easily, and gave a short laugh. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone, jeez... Take good care of him, understand, Chung? I want him in tip-top shape when I cut him open."

"You're being creepy Add, leave."

The white haired man waved over his head and left the room, not making an effort to close the door. Chung groaned and flopped back onto the bed, pulling Elsword with him.

"Wait, what about the door?" The red head asked. Chung shrugged. "It's not like we're some big secret. Let Aisha squee in the morning."

"O-okay." He leaned in close and pecked Chung's nose. "Thanks for the great treatment, man. Let's do that again some time."

Chung smiled. "Hell yeah."

* * *

Welp, there we are. It's sort of really obvious I got lazy at the end... THERe was meant to be another thing with Add but I didn't write it cuz I forgot what it was XD;; I hope you enjoyed this, Yuki! Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to finish this!


End file.
